Less is More
by PiNkSunSet44
Summary: Trory. Set in the Chilton Verse. A class assignment leads to the realization of the true feelings sometimes hidden behind a facqaude.


**Less is More **

A class assignment leads to realization of the true feelings sometimes hidden behind a facquade

**Part I**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm kinda excited about this story! It's gonna have either three or four parts, and this first one is basically the intro. I also got the idea for this while I was watching one of the first episodes of One Tree Hill. So I hope you like it. Enjoy :o)_

* * *

Every day at chilton was the same for her. Wake up, get dressed, get cofee, get on bus.Fight with locker, fight with Paris, fight with Tristan. Go to classes, take notes, get harassed by teachers, then fight with Tristan again. Then she'd go home, do homework, explain to Dean why she had no time for him, and then collapse into bed at around eleven, completely exhausted. 

The fights with Tristan were really the only thing that ever changed. They always consisted of his initiation, sexual innuendos, and verbal comebacks, but every one was different, and dare she say it, liberating.

Rory slammed her locker shut, revealing the cocky blonde leaning against the metal beside hers. She didn't act surprised, it was another thing that always stayed the same. He'd push himself off the locker, and initiate another one of their heartfelt; and entertaining to others; sparring matches.

"Hey Mary."

"Spawn of Satan," Rory replied without looking at him, or missing a beat. She closed her locker, finally turning to face him.

Tristan smirked, grabbing some of the extra books from her arms as he's always done. Within the following minutes, Rory would take off down the hall towards the Franklin office, him carrying her books despite her protests, easily matching her brisk pace. "Mary. A new nickname?"

"Yes. You see, unlike me calling you Bible Boy, this name has a triple meaning, all of which are insulting in one way or another."

At this point, Rory looked down to notice her books resting safely in Tristan's strong, muscular arms. "You really don't have to carry those you know."

"I know, lets just say you'll owe me one," he stated, just as he's always done. She's always found this odd, the comment never presented with a smirk, never said in a way alluding to anything sexual. "So anyway..."

"Oh, right," Rory stated, turning the corner and heading down the all leading to the news offic. "So anyway, Spawn of Satan not only implies that you com directly from Hell, conveniently, the initials are S.O.S., hence the triple meaning."

"But... that's only two meanings," Tristan stated, smirking as if proud he'd outsmarted her.

"No, you silly thing. SOS can mean two things; help me, I need to be saved from Tristan, or just plain and simple you need help!" Rory exclaimed proudly, obviously happy with her new nickname for him.

Ignoring the underlying insults of her statement, Tristan raised his eyebrows. "Did you just call me _silly thing_?" he asked, smiling with amusement. It was a real smile, Rory noted. Not his usual fake, 'grin and bear it' one.

She just smiled and shrugged in response, entereing the Franklin office before hime.

This was where their conversation always ended; upon entering the dangerouse territory of the Chilton newspaper office, the Pride Lands of Paris Gellar.

Tristan would drop off her books in front of her seat, then walk around to his own on the other side of the large, round table.

They'd both gotten used to their daily routine, the unchanging cycle of Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Neither expected changes, not to say that they wouldn't be welcomed.

Both wanted change, besides that of their constant fighting and sometimes good-humored bantering, nothing ever changed.

However, though both longed to, neither would say the things they felt, and the things they knew. Because both were afraid of what change would bring, and how it would, in a viscous cycle, change them as well as their whole worlds.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, there's part one! It didn't turn out as long as I would have liked it, but I think it pretty much did the job. :o)  
So please review, and I promise to update in less than a week! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
